


I'm Ready to Come Home

by fiones



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiones/pseuds/fiones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri reflects on the things he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready to Come Home

Only a day had gone by and Yuuri was already feeling the repercussions of his decision weighing heavily upon him. He tried not to think about it too much; after all, it wouldn’t help in the slightest. No amounts of wishing and thinking on it would take him back to Shin Makoku. And besides, he should have been happy! He was on Earth, where he had always wanted to be, with his family and his normal life. And he had known, hadn’t he, when he’d chosen to return, that this would happen? No use complaining now, right?  
  
Still, the one thing he had not counted on was the memories. He would go through life, his normal, ordinary life, one day at a time, and each day he’d see flashes of them, all of them, just as they were. Visions of himself there with them, playing baseball with Conrad, trekking across the desert with Gwendal, lessons with Günter, playing with Greta… and Wolfram, crying, as he left them.   
  
Yuuri winced as that thought fluttered through his mind. He hadn’t looked back when Wolfram called to him, hearing the sadness and desperation in his voice and knowing, if he turned around and saw Wolfram, strong and beautiful Wolfram, with tears dripping down his face and calling out to him, that he wouldn’t have thought twice about it, and stayed. Now he was almost wishing he’d done just that.  
  
What was Wolfram doing now? Before, he knew, Wolfram would have gone through his daily routine, always casting short glances in the direction of the fountain, where he knew Yuuri would soon return from. He’d have been waiting for him. All of them would have been. Now there was no need to wait. Was Wolfram still taking care of Greta? Was she angry at him? Had they already found a new king? Had Wolfram already found another fiancé? Yuuri blinked at that thought and then frowned. It wasn’t as though he was in love with Wolfram, but still, the thought of Wolfram with anyone else, be it man or woman, saddened him. What kind of world would there be if Wolfram didn’t love Yuuri? Before it was the kind of world Yuuri wanted, but now it just felt so much more wrong to not have Wolfram love him anymore.  
  
He let out a sigh and rolled over on his bed, staring listlessly at the wall. One day down, a lifetime to go. And in that moment he really, honestly wished with all his heart that he had stayed behind, because the house he had grown up in and the world he always knew no longer felt like home.


End file.
